Entre les mains de l'amour, sonne la mort
by Flooe
Summary: "Certaines blessures sont trop profondes, trop près de l'os, on a beau faire, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de saigner. " Souffla-t-elle de sa douce voix évidée et inanimée, dépossédée de vie, elle chantait la symphonie qui le perdrait à tout jamais.


**C'est ma première publication sur Fanfiction soyez indulgent. Je suis désolée pour la mise en page peut-être pas très agréable, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Maintenant je vous laisse le résumé de mon Os. **

**"Certaines blessures sont trop profondes, trop près de l'os, on a beau faire, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de saigner. " Souffla-t-elle de sa douce voix évidée et inanimée, dépossédée de vie, elle chantait la symphonie qui le perdrait à tout jamais. Il l'avait aimée, mais son amour n'avait fait que consumer le reste de vie qu'elle possédait. Elle était revenue pour lui, avec une détermination qui transcendait tout bon sens. Ce n'était plus l'amour qui la faisait vivre, qui la guidait, c'était la mort.**

**Et voilà maintenant, je vous laisse apprécier la lecture tranquillement. **

**E**ntre les mains de l'amour, sonne la mort.

**1842, ****N**orthern hardwood forest.

**S**on regard était mortifié, obscur. Son sang était glacé sous son épiderme, son poux ralentissait dangereusement. Le tissu voluptueux de ma robe volait symboliquement sous ses yeux belliqueux. Mes pied était nus, terreux et ensanglantés, à l'instar de mon corset. L'une des fines bretelles retenant le corsage écru de ma robe retombait lugubrement sur ma poitrine, la seconde bretelle tenait à elle seule tout le soyeux de ma longue robe. Les pans immaculés du jupon flottait insensiblement autour de mon corps mutilé. De petite projection carmin tavelait le blanc innocent de mon habit, retentissant effroyablement. Mes longs cheveux noirs ondulés serpentaient librement sur mes épaules dénudées. Une petite tiare, auparavant sertis de diamant flamboyant, parachevait le macabre de ma tenue en maintenant la longue traîne. Elle était maculée, sanguinolente. De longues ecchymoses sanglantes tournoyaient autour de mes deux poignets graciles, laissant sur mes bras nus une traînée de liquide rougeâtre s'accordant singulièrement au sillon profond qui barrait le haut de ma poitrine.

**M**ais ses yeux à lui, étaient accrochés à mon visage. Le reflet même d'une sombre histoire. On pourrait facilement m'identifier comme étant une femme olympienne, somptueuse. Ma peau était incomparablement proche de celle prophétisée aux Dieux, mon teint était aussi blanc que la neige affluant sur le bord des fenêtres un soir d'hiver, mais elle était aussi, rigide ainsi qu'une pierre sans âme. Mon regard était aussi profond que l'abysse, plus destructeur encore que l'était un séisme dans une partie particulièrement indigente de cette planète. Mais lui, se fondait dans la noirceur de mes yeux, cherchant la part d'humanité qu'il avait connu dans les yeux étonnamment bleu qu'il avait possédé des années plus tôt. Un sourire cauteleux scinda mes lèvres boursouflées. Il ne trouverait rien. Plus rien ne me faisait vivre, il devrait le savoir.

**D**e mes doigts froids et maculés de sang, je caressais la rigidité du papier entre mes doigt, le papier avait été jaunis par le temps qui avait coulé, jaunis par les larmes qui l'avait strié. Entre les pliures du papier, avait jailli des mots acerbes, des phrases tournées de façons astucieuses mais qui n'avaient pas suffit à épancher la fissure qu'avait créer ses mots sur moi. L'encre vieillie avait allègrement remplis l'espace jaunâtre, seul le mince espace laissé entre les lignes maintenait une surface vierge. J'avais mainte fois relus cette lettre, absorbant chaque rature, assimilant chaque tremblement qui avait rendu l'écriture hésitante, mémorisant la cambrure de chacune des lettres. J'étais restée avide de vengeance, vidée de mon ardeur de jeune femme au travers d'un morceau de papier. Ma haine en avait été décuplée. Mon point se sera sur la feuille, laissant échapper un bruissement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. L'animosité animait mes membres éreintés, réveillant la créature qui avait temporisé en moi durant tant d'années. Un flamme opalescente crépita dans les bas fond de mes prunelles, évaporant tous stigmate de ma vie d'humaine. Et sa phrase résonna en moi, de sa voix rauque. C'était ses mots, ceux laissés à l'abandon dans une pauvre enveloppe.

_" Tu ne pouvais rien contre ça. Tu n'as jamais rien pu contre. Comprends-tu, je t'ai aimé. Oui, je t'ai aimé Isabella. "_

**M**ais je n'avais jamais compris, non. Son regard horrifié se vrilla fébrilement au papier froissé entre mes doigts. Il comprit. Ses yeux restèrent immobiles, alors qu'un long tremblement brisait sa posture de statue. Sa main droite tira fiévreusement sur le col de sa chemise. Son souffle frétillait dans ses poumons, il semblait étouffer dans son costume noir, trois pièces. Il savait pourquoi j'étais revenue, revenue d'entre les morts qui plus est. Il était blafard, tremblotant, faible. Se souvenait-il de cette journée comme moi je m'en souvenait ? Avait-il même éprouvée des remords à l'annonce de ma mort ? Ses yeux topazes, qui avait tant contrôlée mon raisonnement des années plus tôt, s'était planté au mien. Une grimace étira son visage quand il fit attention à mon corps contusionné. Un nouveau sourire satisfait fendit mon visage. J'arrachais abruptement un pan du jupon de ma robe de mariée, dévoilant mes jambes laiteuses. Je voulais qu'il voie, je voulais qu'il sache.

**L**a soie ivoirine reposa sinistrement sur les petits graviers, son opalescence altérait la noirceur de la nuit. Sa chevelure mêlant l'ambré au reflet cuivré s'enchevêtrait, tombant progressivement sur son visage figé. Ses mèches folles m'évoquaient inévitablement les flammes de l'enfer qui consumaient tous ces corps perdus. Ses yeux céruléens, ses épaules hautes et fières, sa mâchoire virile, son nez aquilin, la petite cicatrice qui fendait la cambrure de son arcade, pour la toute première fois aucun de ces détails qui m'avait renversée il y a de sa deux années, ne me tourneboulait. Il était resté beau indubitablement, mais il avait été dépossédé du pouvoir qu'il usait sur moi. Il n'était plus le prédateur, je n'étais plus la chaste jeune fille. Ma virginité m'avait pourtant sauvé de la mort, Lucifer m'accordant une vengeance. Vengeance que j'étais venue assouvir.

**U**n aura de frayeur s'exhalait de son corps herculéen, il passa alors dans ses yeux une image. L'image d'un corps, le corps d'une jeune femme étendu lourdement sur le sol. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant. On devinait ses traits angéliques et enfantins pourtant ternis par une vague de souffrance. Son maquillage laissait de vilaine trace noire sur sa peau blafarde. Sa robe tachetée épousait parfaitement ses formes envoûtantes. Allongée sur le marbre dur du sol, les yeux brumeux par les larmes, ses lèvres dessinant un faible sourire apaisé. On pourrait croire qu'elle se repose, oui, on pourrait presque y croire. Mais la lame appuyée contre son petit poignée sanglant, sa robe blanche maculée de sang, le liquide carmin s'échappant de la plaie, nous en empêche. Il ne lui restait que quelques souffles, quelques soubresauts avant la fin. Cette image m'aurait tordu le coeur de douleurs si j'en avait possédé un. Cette jeune fille mourante, c'était moi. La dernière image qu'il avait gardé de moi, étendu sur le marbre de notre séjour.

- Mais tu était ... tu était morte ... Je l'ai vu, je t'ai vu ... vu morte ! _Ses lèvres tremblèrent perceptiblement. _

** U**n rire rauque et cristallin me fit osciller. Il m'avait vu morte, il avait causé ma mort. La veille de mon suicide, j'avais retrouvé savamment posé sur ma commode, une lettre. Lettre qui m'avait appris qu'il ne pouvait demeurer plus longtemps auprès de moi, sachant qu'il désirait une tout autre femme. Moi, la pauvre et fragile petite Isabella, si banale, avait fermement cru que le beau et jeune Edward s'était entiché d'elle. Restée seule durant de longues années, errant inexorablement dans les lambeaux des limbes, je l'avais haïs aussi fort que je l'avais aimé. Edward appuya son corps convulsant sur un arbre tangent, desserrant toujours un peu plus son col de chemise qui lui coupé la respiration, l'étranglant.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir mon amour ! _Chantonnais-je, jouant théâtralement les femmes comblées, tournant sur mes pieds sanglants._

**I**l étouffa un geignement qui secoua sa cage thoracique. Sa main se tendit fébrilement, fendant l'air de l'espace qui nous séparait. Il frôlât d'abord la soie fangeuse qui tirait plus sur le brun terreux que l'écru céleste, puis sa main glissa sur la peau immaculée de ma poitrine qui sortait délibérément du corset. Il voulait savoir par lui même, sentir par lui même ce coeur qui ne battait plus. Edward voulait sentir sous ses doigts le mal qu'il avait fait, frôler de sa main le corps qu'il avait apostasier, humer l'air qui ne franchirait plus mes lèvres. Me désarmant de ma volonté de lui nuire, il caressa mon épaule dévêtue, le contact de ses doigt émanant de vie sur ma peau inanimée, me fit palpiter quelques instants sous sa chaleur. Il sentit qu'il n'avait pas perdu son emprise malsaine et un sourire franc barra son visage. Actionnant involontairement en moi, la puissance de ma haine, la ténacité de ma vengeance. Mes traits délicats se tordirent dans un rictus fielleux, alors que mes yeux noirs perdaient à nouveau la lueur lésée de mon humanité. Il perdit sitôt son sourire et l'éclair d'assurance qui dominait le vert de ses yeux s'évapora.

**M**a langue claqua violemment contre mon palais, ajustant mes longs cheveux bruns. La tête savamment penchée sur la gauche j'observais, jubilant intérieurement, la répercussion de sa terreur sur ses membres. Son dos heurta violemment l'arbre derrière lui, percutant involontairement une petite roche qui reposait sournoisement à ses pieds, il trébucha. Il attendit faiblement le moment où ses genoux s'entrechoqueraient, fermant puissamment les yeux. Mon corps cogna ardemment le sien, le bloquant entre la parois abrupte de l'arbre et mon corps de marbre. Il était impuissant, comme je l'avais été. A l'instant présent j'étais irrépressible, seule la haine guidait mes gestes, mes coups. Ma main sanguinolente et cireuse s'était refermée douloureusement sur sa gorge, formant flegmatiquement des ecchymoses bleutées sur sa peau autour de mes doigts inéluctables. Ses grand yeux sondaient les miens, m'implorant le pardon.

- C'est triste Edward ! Un si bel homme réduit à disparaître ... Je t'ai déjà bien trop accordé de pardon, celui ci ne transgressera pas, tu comprends j'en suis sûr. _Ma voie cinglante claqua dans le mutisme du crépuscule, avant de se radoucir._ C'est trop tard, ça fait bien trop longtemps. Tu n'as jamais été satisfait de ce que tu avais, de ce que tu possédais. Il t'en a toujours fallu plus, c'est ton orgueil qui t'a toujours déterminé. Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as eu, tu m'as perdue, j'ai disparu. Tout a toujours était comme ça, pas vrai ? Tu es un enfant capricieux Edward ! J'étais si belle, si innocente, si jeune ... _Ma voie se cassa, avant de s'intensifier de nouveau sous la fureur. Ma main se serra inconsciemment, accentuant la pression de ma main sur son coup._ Tu m'as détruite à petit feu de l'intérieur ! Volant tour à tour, mes amis, ma famille, ma soeur ! _Ma langue roula rageusement à l'appellation de ce dernier mot._ Celle qui se prétendait ma soeur ! Comment a-t-elle pu ? Comment as-tu pu ? C'est moi qui vous ai présenté, si j'avais su. Je t'avais tout donné ! Mon coeur, ma raison, ma vie et regarde ce que tu en a fais, regarde se que je suis devenu par ta faute ! _Pointant mes poignet entaillés._Tout ce sang, c'est la vie que tu m'as prise !

**A**mesure que mes paroles fusaient, une image m'ébranla. Deux corps féminins si contradictoires, deux beautés dissemblables. Elle avait toujours été si belle, si sensuelle. Elle avait des jambes longilignes, élancée, une taille marquée, des hanches voluptueuses, une poitrine généreuse. Son visage, quant à lui, inspirait le désir et la passion. Des lèvres pleines et roses, des pommettes poudrées hautes et fières, une peau laiteuse sans imperfection, des yeux profonds et animés d'une rage de vivre propre aux jeunes femmes désirées. Elle n'était pas qu'une belle femme, elle avait toujours été plus. Sa longue chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, la rendait féerique au yeux des hommes. Victoria semblait être un ange déchu, sortit entre les crins du pinceau de Michel Ange. Son allure la rendait fatale, chaque homme croisant ses cristaux émeraudes était perdu. J'avais toujours été oubliée derrière la majestueuse et pulpeuse Victoria. Aux yeux des gens, je n'étais rien d'autre que la plus vilaine des deux, celle qui n'avait pas hérité de cette perfection atavique. Nos parents n'avaient jamais vraiment toléré cette saisissante banalité que je leur imposais. Ils s'étaient alors reflété dans les pupilles topazes de leurs aînées, elle était restée leur fierté, le fruit de leurs empoignante splendeur. Moi, j'étais la faiblesse de la grande famille Swan, celle qui venait ternir le portrait familiale.

**P**uis un jour, accompagnant ma soeur à un bal, Edward avait franchis les barrières inexistantes de mes sentiments. Victoria me conviait toujours aux soirée mondaine auquel elle était invitée. Officiellement, elle souhaitait la compagnie de sa soeur bien aimée. Officieusement, me conviant, elle s'évitait une rivale éventuelle. Elle tournoyait dans les bras gargantuesque d'un homme blond aux mèches longues, quand un homme m'avait tendu une main persuasive, me sollicitant sur la piste de dance. L'accoutumé personne ne faisait pas attention à ma simple présence, c'était cinglant, mais si courant. J'avais plaisamment ajourné son invitation et mes yeux s'étaient fourvoyés dans les siens. Mon souvenir se flouta, emportant le voile brumeux épaississant.

- Tu ne devais pas trouver cette lettre, je lui avais dit ... _Ses yeux larmoyant troublèrent mes convictions._Je ne voulais plus, mais elle révoquait continuellement ! Elle s'était accrochée à moi, quand elle a su, ses yeux se sont teintés de haine, j'ai eu peur, peur pour nous, peur pour toi ...

**E**ncore un fois, la voix rauque et saccadée d'Eward, fendit le mutisme. Je ne comprenais pas un traître des mots qui franchissaient ses lèvres. Il insinuait qu'il m'avait détruite pour mon bien, en quoi arracher bribe par bribe les lamelles de mon âmes avait pu me sauver, nous sauver ? De quelle femme parlait-il, de sa maîtresse ? Les voix célestes se fondaient aux ombres spectrales de mon passé qui dansait autour de nos deux corps soudés.

- Mon impatience n'a fait que s'accroître Edward, le traitement infligé aux asservis de Lucifer n'y est pas ingénu ! _La marque des ténèbres valsaient, opaline, sur mon épaule nue. _

- Isabella, elle avait ce contrôle sur moi, son corps menait mes mouvements, ses yeux dictaient mes paroles ! Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son emprise. Elle n'est pas humaine, ce n'est pas concevable ! _Mes doigts marmoréens caressèrent les contusions laissées sur sa peau, faisant crisper son visage de douleur_.

- Qui ça, Edward ? Dis moi. _Chuchotais-je dans le creux de son oreille, mes lèvres fluettes caressant la peau si sensible de son lobe._

**I**l déglutit péniblement, puisant les derniers fragments de courage qu'il lui subsistait, il ancra ses yeux azurés dans mes deux bourgeons qui s'enflammaient. Il voulait que je vois par moi même les traits de la femme responsable de ma destruction. Un ombrage fantomatique dansait sous ses yeux, se mêlant à une mer tourmentée. Pour la première fois depuis ma résurrection, il m'était impossible de distinguer le tableau qui éclipsait ses souvenirs. Je ne discernait qu'une silhouette bien trop versatile pour que je ne puisse percevoir son visage nettement, a mesure que l'image semblait plus précise, une masse cuivré entôlait la vision. Mon corps se raidit sensiblement, et mes mains tombèrent, alangui, sur mes flans.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ... _Mon ténor s'était brisé__._ C'est faux, ce n'est pas possible ... _Mon corps trembla de rage, accentuant l'horreur qui émanait de mon corps entaillé_. Tu mens ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, non pas elle ! Jamais elle ne m'aurait nui volontairement, elle m'aimait trop pour sa ... Dis le ! Dis le Edward ! Dis moi qu'il ne s'agit pas de Victoria !

- Isabella ... J'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais ... _Il avait le souffle cour, irrégulier._Victoria ne voulait pas ...

- Non, non, non ... _Soufflais-je difficilement._

**U**ne vive douleur, reconnaissable entre toute, paralysa mes membres. C'était la mort. Celle même qui faisait trembler tout mon corps le rendant ainsi presque réel. Mais cette fois-ci l'ultime expiration ne viendrais pas. Non, la douleur s'intensifierait même a chacun de ses souffles, a chaque minute ou lui vivrait.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer une fois ... S'il te plait écoute moi, je veux que tu entende la vérité au moins une infime fois, après tue-moi ... _C'était la voix d'un homme condamné._Te rappelles-tu de cette soirée là ? Celle où, hardi jeune homme que j'étais, je suis venue t'inviter à danser avec moi. Dans cette magnifique longue robe rouge sang, tu es restée indifférente. Tu n'as même pas posé un regard sur moi, hochant négativement la tête, les yeux attentifs à la masse d'homme courtisant ta soeur. J'ai insisté et, contrite, tu as accepté. Je t'ai, tout au long de la soirée flattée, courtisée. Tu es cependant restée indifférente. Et c'était tout justifié Bella, je n'étais pas différents de tous ces hommes. J'étais même le plus acharné d'entre eux. En attirant ton attention, j'aspirais à attirer celle de ta soeur.

**U**n long craquement secoua le silence de la forêt. On s'acharnait à piétiner mon coeur déjà immobile dans ma cage thoracique. S'il avait su, que c'est dans cette même soirée que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, lui le beau jeune homme attiré, non pas, par la splendide Victoria, mais par son insignifiante cadette. Je m'étais vraisemblablement trompée. Il n'était pas l'homme que je pensais qu'il était. J'étais tombée pour un homme qui n'était que chimère. Il continua son récit intensifiant ma douleur.

- Puis j'ai finalement réussi à gagner ton attention, et par conséquent celle ta soeur aînée. Cela faisait même plusieurs années que je cachais mon amour pour la grande et très convoitée Victoria Swan. Je savais qu'en me détachant de toi, je me séparerais d'elle. Alors j'ai continué, continué à me joué de toi et de tes sentiments. J'étais jeune et qui plus est, fou amoureux, tel que cet amour m'aveuglait. Tellement aveugle que je n'ai même pas vu les véritables intentions de Victoria. Elle commença a me porter plus d'attention qu'en tu me présenta à votre famille. Alors j'ai compris que pour enfin vivre un semblant d'histoire à ses côtés, je devrais les vivres tout d'abords avec toi. J'ai commencé à vivre une idylle secrète avec Victoria. C'est là que mes sentiments se sont altérés. Nous avons passez de longues nuits à se parler, à rire toi et moi, te souviens-tu ? Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas. Quand j'étais avec toi j'oubliais les sentiments que je pensais avoir pour ta soeur, j'oubliais les journées où j'avais songé à l'épouser elle, j'oubliais mon obsession malsaine. J'étais inconditionnellement tombé amoureux de toi, c'était inévitable. J'en suis même venue un jour à me déplacer au manoir de tes parents afin de leur demander ta main. Mais ce jour-là c'est Victoria qui m'a ouvert. Elle m'avoua avoir des sentiments pour moi. Oubliant la raison qui m'avait pousser à venir la-bas, mes sentiments utopiste pour Victoria avait resurgi. Mais il avait fallut que je pose les yeux sur ce grand cadre qui surplombait la cheminée pour les repousser, tu était là, tes yeux insondables explorant inexorablement les miens. Je lui est alors avoué la raison qui m'avait poussé à venir ici et elle s'écroula tant le rire qui la secouait était puissant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ou plutôt ne voulait pas croire que je pouvais être amoureux de son " insignifiante et banale " cadette. Ce sont ces mots, Bella.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre Edward. S'il te plait ... Pas sa, pas maintenant ! Je n'ai plus le choix ... _Ma main osseuse d'où les veines vidée de leurs sang résultaient, sera fortement le plis de mon corsage écru._

**I**l faisait flancher ma vérité, il me rendait à nouveau faible, il m'ôtait même ma puissance ésotérique. Ses yeux réanimant la lueur azure de mon humanité, celle que l'homme luciférien m'avait volé en échange d'une vengeance. Je lui avais fait une promesse, celle de lui apporter l'âme que j'étais venu exhumer. L'âme de Edward. J'allais offrir sa vie pour un crime qui m'avait détruite. Mais aimer ma soeur était-il réellement un crime ? Il n'était pas le seul à s'être amouraché d'elle après tout, mais il avait été le seul que j'avais aimé moi. Le seul a qui j'avais accordé mes sentiments, mon coeur, et bien plus encore mon âme. Ma vie. Il avait pris ma vie.

- J'ai passé la nuit à flotter de bar en bar. Et quand je suis revenue chez nous, tu étais là. Morte. Tu avais attendu que je revienne, pour que je voie, que je comprenne que c'était moi qui t'avais tuée. Ton dernier souffle à franchi la barrière de tes lèvres dans un ultime soubresaut, tout ça m'a paru d'abord irréel, j'étais ivre, mais bien assez conscient pour encore sentir l'effluve douloureuse de ta mort qui embaumait l'air. Je t'aimais comme un fou Isabella, je t'aime comme un fou ... Le plus important, c'est que tu saches que tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'étais fou. J'étais fou. Fou d'amour pour toi.

**S**ans vraiment le comprendre, ni le contrôler, mon corps s'effondra parcouru de spasme violent. Mon dos s'arqua impétueusement, une douleur obsédante contracta mes muscles, mon corps tout entier semblait s'immoler. Je ne distinguait plus aucune image, seules les flammes dansaient dans mes yeux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand une main caressa mon avant bras, la main d'Edward traçait des arabesques réguliers, qui accentuaient involontairement ma douleur. Les ombres spectrales dansaient fièrement autour de moi, leurs longs manteaux blancs emportant lentement mon âme. Les sentiments bienveillant qu'avait Edward à mon égard détruisait ma promesse faîte à Satan. L'enfer me rappelait à lui. J'aurais dut le tuer lui pour retrouver mon humanité. Mais à la place mon amour pour lui me tuait une seconde fois. La douleur était bien plus prenante que la première fois, j'avais leurrée Lucifer et j'en payais le prix. Il jouait de sa poigne habile sur mes faiblesses. Les yeux anéantis d'Edward sondaient les environs, cherchant vainement à apaiser ma douleur.

- Quesque je peux faire ? Dis moi !

**I**l ne comprenait donc toujours pas, je mourais une deuxième fois pour lui, pour l'amour que je lui portais, pour avoir un jour fourvoyé mes yeux aux siens. La fraîcheur du métal sur le haut de ma cuisse se rappela à moi. Le canif en argent était glissé sous la dentelle de ma jarretière de mariée. Je voulais lui faire comprendre, qu'il comprenne pour quoi j'étais revenue, pourquoi il me devait de repartir.

- Regarde moi, ne vois tu pas ce que je suis, je suis venue gagner ton dernier souffle ! Le diable ne sera vaincu et la mort surmontée que lorsque l'âme et le corps seront réunis, au jour du jugement dernier. _Citant les dires de la chrétienté, j'aspirais a se qu'il assimile ma résurrection. _Ne comprend-tu pas ?

**I**l posa de nouveau ses yeux ébahis sur moi, la chaleur de son regard glissant progressivement sur mes courbes pour se poser sur mes longues jambes laiteuses que le tissus ôté dévoilait. Un éclair de lucidité filtra son regard quand sa poigne s'empara de la dague opaline, il la porta à son coeur. Sa main était si tremblante, que la lame glissait inégalement sur le tissu satiné de sa chemise.

- Je dois mourir n'est-ce-pas... Il ne peut en être autrement pas vrai ? _Souffla-t-il. Mon corps s'arqua de nouveau pris d'un violente vague souffrance._ Si je meurs, ils te laisseront la vie sauve ? _La lame tranchante entailla sa chemise, faisant apparaître sa peau d'albâtre. _

- Non, s'il te plait Edward ... _Dans une douleur vive, un coup chimérique me brisa les côtes._. C'est trop tard, regarde moi, trop tard te dis-je... Je pars !

**I**l posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, le contraste de sa peau chaude et humide entonna une morsure de bien être contre mes lèvres raides et figées. Son baiser était aussi doux qu'il était sauvage, il me cédait toute la vie qu'il contenait, tout les sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais pu dire. Mes mains alors inertes, caressèrent ses mèches folles. Et c'était là, alors que j'étouffais de nouveau d'amour pour lui, que je me rendais enfin compte de l'amour funeste qui nous avait lié depuis toujours. Notre baiser était enflammé, la terre brûlait sous nos deux corps entremêlés. Ma douleur semblait s'affaiblir à chacun de ses souffles qui balaillaient mon visage. Une fois orpheline de ses bras je n'avais pas constaté ni même ressenti ce manque, mais maintenant que l'on échangeait notre ultime baiser, je sentais la privation me gagner. Prendre part de mon âme, ou peut-être fusse la faucheuse qui prenait possession de mon corps. Le visage d'Edward s'adoucit, quand il sentit mon corps s'apaiser. Ses traits réanimait la flamme, ma flamme. Et pourtant son visage semblait si sévère. Son teint avait perdu de son hâle naturellement blafard, de longues empreintes violacées jalonnaient son coup, le blanc de ses yeux mouchetés de perles de sang. C'était moi qui lui avait fait volontairement tout ce mal. Tout stigmate de douleur avait déserté mon corps.

**J**'observais mes nombreuses plais se refermer, ma peau crayeuse retrouvait son hâle d'antan. Mes longues mèches noirs comme l'ébène s'ambrèrent renouvelant l'auburn de mon humanité, mes cheveux tombaient en long rideau soyeux sur mes épaules. Les gouttes irrégulières de sang séché accumuler sur ma robe se dissipèrent laissant derrière elles, une soie opaline et vierge. Je retrouvais la douceur et la fragilité de mon apparence mortel. Dans une grande inspiration j'avalais l'oxygène me manquant, une longue effluence de fraîcheur parcourut ma poitrine. Je sentis une bouffée d'halètement prendre possession de mes poumons, couvrant leurs inerties. Je relâchais le souffle que je contenais et, à l'instar de mon poux, la respiration me gagna. Alors que mon coeur tapait en frénésie contre ma poitrine, je sentais la vie reprendre fonction en moi. La vie me regagnait comme au premier jour, je me réveillais d'un long et pénible sommeil. Je me relevais avec la maladresse qui mettait propre encore mortelle.

**N**ous avions réussi. L'amour, comme la mort, avait égalisée nos êtres. Nous avions surmontée le plus dur, vaincu la mort.  
>L'amour est la cause de tout : du désespoir, de la joie, de la vie, de la mort. N'est-ce pas ? C'est l'origine, la source première. Un sourire étira mon visage, il m'était presque douloureux de sourire d'un sourire franc et sincèrement heureux après tant d'années, deux longues années. Mes yeux azures scintillaient, avant de se poser sur Edward, ne me rendant que plus satisfaite. L'enfer avait donc capitulé devant cet amour si fort, si puissant. J'étais en vie, comblée, Edward à mes cotés.<p>

**J**e plongeais mon regard colmaté par l'ardeur qui en jaillissait dans les pupilles éreinté de mon amant. Un simple et majestueux sourire étirait sensuellement ses lèvres, éclairant son visage immuable. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus hirsute que jamais, sa mâchoire quant à elle était crispée en diable. Sa peau était lactescente pour ainsi dire violâtre. Il était nonchalamment installé contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête imperceptiblement penché sur son épaule gauche, elle donnait l'impression d'être désarticulée. Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise avaient été arraché, laissant mes yeux vagabondaient sur le haut de ses abdominaux. Ses longs bras flottaient, engourdis sur ses flans, le canif en argent massif au coeur de sa paume droite, légèrement entrouverte. La lame éclatante mouchetée d'une longue traîné carmin. Le corps tout entier pris d'une rigidité singulière, il semblait disloqué. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient vides, sa beauté inquiétante avait une ombre de mort.

**M**on coeur ralentissait dangereusement, les battement devenaient beaucoup trop irrégulier. Ma respiration était saccadée, spasmodique. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette sensation dévastatrice, comme si on dissociait une part de mon être d'une autre, comme si on essayé de m'arracher l'entité qu'il était. Je sentais un fragment de mon existence s'affaisser sous l'absence. Se sentiment caractéristique aux fatalité, se sentiment désarmant qui vous empoigne quand un de vos aimées se meurt. Un noeud élaguait ma gorge. La douleur était poignante, immobilisant mes membres. Puis se sentiment se rappela à moi, je le reconnaissais que trop bien, on ma l'arrachait de nouveau. Il partait.

**J**e jetais ardemment mes bras autour de son coup, m'accrochant à son corps livide. Je baisais ses paupières, puis glissais vers la commissure de ses lèvres, pour noyer ma souffrance au creux de ses lèvres ternies et figées. Des larmes salées envahissaient mon visage, humidifiant mes pommettes. Des spasmes faisaient vibrer mon corps, ainsi que le sien. Une seule et unique larme dévala de sa paupière et mourus à l'endroit ou nos lèvres s'entremêlaient. Un liquide chaud et épais suintait ma poitrine, les gouttes traçaient un chemin inégale jusqu'au creux de ma gorge. Ma main gauche cherchait l'inévitable plaie qui laissait échapper ce fluide si précieux. Je sentis la meurtrissure sous mes doigt, là ou la chemise d'Edward avait été volontairement mutilée.

- Non Edward, tu n'avais pas le droit ... Pas après m'avoir dit tous sa, pas après avoir dit m'aimer !

- Je le devais, pour toi, pour nous ... Pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé ... _Sa voix essayé en vain de couvrir la mort qui le dépossédait_.

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner de nouveau, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de vivre notre amour, à peine le temps de s'aimer, de se le montrer. Non, tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul, tu souhaitais sauver ma vie en dépit de la tienne, mais la mienne ne vaux rien sans toi ! Je t'en supplie, reste ... Juste un peu, juste le temps de nous ... de nous ... Edward, ma vie n'a aucune valeur si tu n'es pas là, juste là, avec moi.

- N'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, personne n'aura la force de t'aimer comme moi je t'aime et t'aimerai. Personne. Je serais le seul et l'unique dans ton coeur et réciproquement. Pour l'Éternité.

**I**l s'affaiblissait dans mes bras, je sentais son poux tempérer. Nous étions là, deux poupées opalines malléables, impuissantes. Sa mort était tangible, proche. La pression qu'exerçaient ses long doigts entremêlés au mien s'affaiblissait, jusqu'à se que son bras retombe lugubrement dans le vide, sa main inerte caressant le sol humide. Ses yeux à demi clos, sondant le céruléen douloureux des miens, ses lèvres bleutées bouger lentement, chaque mouvement semblait lui puiser un peu plus de vie. Je pus entendre de sa voix rauque et étiolée :

- Je t'aime trop pour te voir t'en aller encore une fois, c'est à mon tour, c'est mon tour de mourir. Mais ... _Sa voix se brisa un peu plus, pour ne devenir qu'a peine audible._ Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai cessé de t'aimer un seul instant ? Si c'est le cas Isabella, sache que chaque jour qui m'a un peu plus éloigné de toi m'a fait dépérir, et tout était de ma faute, alors je pars, non sans regretter d'avoir trop peu vécu à tes cotés, non sans _te_regretter.

**I**l déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, me léguant tout son amour, livrant ainsi sa part d'humanité qui s'envolait. Je serrais puissamment de mes mains tremblantes sa chemise vermillon, tachant mes main de ce fluide annonciateur de fatalité. Quand je sentis sous mes doigts son coeur retentir une dernière fois dans sa poitrine faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique dans un ultime mouvement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à faire entièrement disparaître l'émeraude, laissant à la place le blanc évidé de ses yeux, sans âmes. Mon subconscient pesa sur mes paupière et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

ஒ

**M**es yeux s'ouvrirent sur un espace sombre, tavelé d'ombre opalescente. Différentes ombres dansaient autour de mon corps étendu sur un fin drap blanc. Le tissu qui couvrait une partie de mon corps caressait mes côte ressortissantes. Des néons d'un blanc aveuglant enclavaient le lit qui me retenait à lui par des sangles. Sangles qui maintenaient douloureusement mes poignets au barreau de fer de la devanture du lit. Mes nerfs tout entier étaient tétanisés, paralysant mes membres déjà immobilisés. Je sentis un regard peser sur moi avec insistance et détermination. Me tournant vers l'inquisiteur qui se tenait à mon chevet, je fus prise d'une crise d'angoisse en reconnaissant les traits de mon tortionnaire. De longues et soyeuses boucles blondes, une bouche velouteuse, des yeux noirs comme l'ébène. Ce visage d'ange contrebalancement de la damnation qui peignait son charisme. Un sourire d'une perversité écoeurante fendait son visage. Cette pointe de misogynie dans son regard bruni par le mal qu'il infligeait me désola. Sa peau d'un hâle incomparablement pâle reflétait l'intolérance de son jugement. Il était le diable tempéré.

- Mademoiselle Swan ...

**S**a voix résonnait dans la modeste cellule, détonation parmi les explosions. Elle semblait attentif et calme, à l'antipode de l'image que je me faisait de lui. Lui, l'homme endurci par sa conception de la vie, celui même qui de sa méthode novatrice contrôlé le psychique de ses patients. De ses mains puissantes et manipulatrices, il magnait habilement le consentement de nombreuses âmes perdues, fanées. Je croisais son regard bilieux, compréhensif et détachés, empli de pitié et de désobligeance. D'un simple regard, il brouillait convictions, empreinte, souvenir. Il désenchantait mes sentiments.

- Ou est Edward ? _Soufflais-je inaudiblement, concédant difficilement à la réponse qui allait fuser._

**S**on visage s'illumina un vive instant, avant de reprendre ses traits immuables et marqués par l'assuétude. Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers le mien, sondant ma réaction, cherchant une réponse à mes propos. Un nouveau bruit combla le mutisme, un bourdonnement qui teintait désagréablement dans mon crâne, il suivait chaque soubresaut que mon coeur subissait, chuintement pressant ma respiration. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un faible instant, dévoilant peut-être une part de lui capable de sensibilité, d'altruisme. Sa réponse fusa, vive, réel.

- Vous le savez Mademoiselle Isabella. Edward est mort. _Dit-il simplement, se contentant de baisser les paupières._

**U**n point pesa sur mon corps, et disparu en une fraction de seconde. La réponse qu'il m'avait révélé ne me convenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Edward ne pouvait pas avoir quitté ce monde. Je n'avais pas ce sentiments endeuillé, funeste. Je ne ressentais rien.

- C'est de votre faute, votre faute ! _Criais-je prise d'une soudaine bouffée de colère._ C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de le faire, de voler son âme. Pour vous il n'était qu'un simple mortel ! _M'égosillais-je._

**U**ne femme se tenait à présent dans un coin stratégique de la pièce où je me trouvais. Elle était de petit taille, étoile fragile glissée dans un uniforme sans couleur, sans sentiment. Un fin ruban rouge retenait ses boucles brune au dessus de sa nuque, dévoilant un grain de peau envoûtant. Sa légère robe blanche dévoilait une silhouette fluette et frêle. Son teint était pâle et sans imperfection. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert puissant et ensorcelant. Je sentais émané d'elle une grande bonté mais aussi un sentiment d'impuissance. Elle se tenait droite, fière, balayant magistralement l'opinion que les gens pouvait tenir d'elle. Elle me regardait désarmé par l'inaction de mon bourreau. Elle avança d'un pas tremblant en direction de mon lit, mais la main inflexible de mon tourmenteur là stoppa dans son mouvement vain. Alors, elle recula impuissante encore une fois.

- Je n'ai rien fais Mademoiselle Isabella. _Dit-il immuablement, sans profondeur d'âme. Avait-il seulement une âme._C'est votre imagination qui prend le contrôle. Tout ce que vous pensez vrai, n'est qu'illusion.

**J**'oubliais où je me trouvais, qui m'entourais. J'ignorais les liens qui lacerait la chair de mes poignets, les regards dédaigneux et arrogant qui me zyeutait comme une démente. Seul le visage d'Edward prenait le dessus sur moi, son sourire amoureux, ses yeux d'un vert téméraire, son nez aquilin, ce petit stigmate habillant son arcade. Mon imagination ne prenait pas le dessus, non, tout était exact. Edward était mort. J'avais involontairement tué Edward. Il me l'avait lui même avoué. Edward n'était plus. Les images regagnaient petit à petit leur contexte. Une nouvelle fois la rage s'empara de moi et dans un nouvel excès de colère je tirais fortement mes poignets des sangles qui les maintenaient. J'hurlais ma peine, mon désarroi, mon incompréhension. Oubliant la douleur que m'infligeait les liens. Les personnes autour de moi ne cillaient pas. Mon tortionnaire dans sa longue blouse blanche, notait frénétiquement sur un calepin en cuir foncé. La jeune femme quant à elle quitta précipitamment la pièce. Quand je fus de nouveau inerte, et calmée par l'inflammation de mes poignets, l'homme en blanc reprit la parole.

- Je suis votre Docteur Mademoiselle Isabella. Le Docteur Jasper Whitlock. _Dit-il d'un ton monotone et tardif._ Je suis votre cas depuis deux ans maintenant. Vous êtes atteinte de démence et de schizophrénie depuis le décès de votre mari, Monsieur Edward, dans un grave accident. Vous ne vous êtes pas remis de cette perte prématurée et vous vous êtes renfermé dans ce que l'on appelle une démence non-dégénérative. Il vous arrive, difficilement, de retrouver la mémoire, durant quelques instants. _Récita-t-il comme s'il __connaissait sa réplique sur le bout des doigts._ Parfois, votre raison dissocie la vérité de la fiction. Vous avez, également créée un personnage, du nom de Victoria. Vous octroyez à ce personnage fictif, les fautes qui auraient tué votre mari. Mais sa mort n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

**The end.**

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de pire pour vous ? Vivre en monstre ou mourir en homme de bien ?

**Maintenant laissez moi vos avis. Les personnages vous ont-ils plu ? Vous ont-ils inspiré de la haine ? De la pitié ? De l'amour ? **

**Partagez avec moi vos conseils, vos critiques, votre jugement, votre positions, vos opinion. **

**Votre dévouée Flooe. **


End file.
